


Compass

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Pirates always know which way to go.





	

Merrill took every port stop in such stride. Years of travelling on the Aravels made her transition from sea to land and back again much easier, apparently. Isabela, meanwhile, was never proper on land. The water was where she belonged and being on land for any amount of time was… disorienting to say the least.

“You know you don’t have to lead me the whole way through Llomerryn, kitten.” Isabela teased. She felt Merrill’s slender fingers squeeze between her own and smiled. “I won’t trip too often, I promise.”

“Oh,” Merrill replied airily, tossing a grin over her shoulder. “I know.”

Isabela laughed and fell in step next to her, rather than the pace behind she’d been keeping through the crowded market, and cocked her head at her.

“Sometimes it’s funny watching you stumble about, too.” Merrill added. She smiled, glanced down at their hands twined together, and then looked back up at Isabela. “This is for other reasons.”

“What are those, then?” Isabela asked, nudging her arm.

“You’ll laugh.”

“Possibly.” Isabela admitted, “But only because you’re so cute.”

Merrill shot her a pouty look. “It’s because I don’t want to get lost.” she explained, “I don’t have some head compass thing like a proper pirate does. I’d get turned around, you’d never find me again, and I’d end up lonely and sad for the rest of my years–all in a port city I don’t even know that well.”

Isabela managed not to laugh too hard but, well, it did come out. Merrill wrinkled her nose at her.

“Kitten,” she said, “You’d never get left behind with me around.”

“How’d you find me, though?” Merrill asked, perking up curiously. “This place is such a maze.”

“Easy. I’ve got a compass in my heart too. And it’d lead me right back to you.” Isabela grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Merrill laughing and turning pink the instant she registered her words.

“Oh you! That was so corny.” she huffed, fingers squeezing at Isabela’s hand.

“And you love it.”

Merrill smiled and leaned against Isabela’s arm, the pirate taking the lead through the busy port market now.

“Yes,” she said, “I do.”


End file.
